


2b or not 2b

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Barebacking, Bottom Ian, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, College, Confrontations, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Original Character(s), Top Ian Gallagher, Top Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11535570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Ian is a freshman in college and a loser. His friends invite him to a party and Ian ends up meeting an upperclassmen named Mickey, who helps him out.





	1. Friends

**Author's Note:**

> There's about a four year difference between Ian and Mickey, but Ian's of age so...

Ian checked the text again to make sure he had the right dorm. He hadn’t been to Schaffer House since the tour during freshman orientation, and everyone knew you didn’t just walk into an upperclassmen dorm. It looked different at night, standing tall with its old brick and crumbling cement. It used to be an orphanage, so naturally every new student heard about the ghosts, weird sounds and disappearances of former students.

Apparently there was one window a small boy liked to look out of at different times of day. Ian looked up at it now but didn’t see anything. He looked around. There were a few students out, it was Friday after all, but nothing suggested there was anything exciting happening. He ignored this little tidbit, as he followed behind some seniors entering the dorm. He was lucky his height made him look older, or else he would’ve been questioned.

There are two stairways leading to each side of the dorm, connected by the common area. There were some students gathered there watching something on the tv, but none of them were Ian’s friends. Well, they weren’t exactly his friends. Not really, at least. If asked, they’d probably deny it. Their idea of friendship was to make him do stuff for them and insult him. It should’ve made Ian feel bad, but he’d never had friends before. There was one guy in high school but he’d gotten into a different college. He hadn’t heard from him. Ian knew he was a loser, so he was just glad people even talked to him. The first couple weeks had been rough; studying and eating alone. His roommate barely acknowledged him. He was surprised when one day three guys and girls approached him in the dining hall and didn’t just want the extra chairs at his table. They treated him okay enough and that was fine with him. So when he actually got an invite to a party, he jumped a the chance, ignoring the weird feeling in his gut.

He reached the room where the party was supposed to be and knocked on the door. He didn’t hear anything, but still he waited. The door opened and there stood a guy wearing boxers and a t-shirt with the sleeves cut off. He was holding a bowl of cereal and there was a scowl on his face.

“What?” He barked, raising an eyebrow.

Ian stammered, not expecting the harsh tone. “Uh..is..this is, um, 2b, right?”

“You’re in college and can’t read?” The guy sniffed, shoveling another spoonful into his mouth.

“Huh?” Ian was slightly confused then felt stupid. “Oh. No. I mean, yes. I can read.”

The guy’s mouth twitched like he wanted to smile. “You want a fucking trophy?”

Ian shook his head. He pulled his phone out and showed the text. “It’s just, I thought there was gonna be a party here.”

The guy took Ian’s wrist to hold the phone still. “Guess you thought wrong, huh?”

Ian swallowed, feeling the guy’s heat touching him. He read the tattoos on his knuckles and believed it. “But my friends—“

“Look, there’s no party here, okay? You got the wrong place or those friends ain’t your friends,” the guy says. He let’s Ian’s hand go and starts to close the door, looking like he felt bad.

Ian stopped him. “They are my friends. Are you sure there’s no party going on tonight?” He doesn’t know why he’s trying to prove something he knows is false, but he doesn’t want this guy to know that for some reason.

The guy sighs, opening his door wider so Ian can see inside. “Look for yourself, man. Fuck if I care.”

Ian follows him inside and looks around. The guy plops onto a futon and turns his attention to a Frasier rerun. He laughs around a mouthful of soggy marshmallow shapes. There’s a bong on the floor next to a box of weed and rolling papers. There’s dirty laundry everywhere and empty very cans. There’s a few posters on the wall; one of a wrestler and another of a basket of kittens. Both oddly work in the room and there’s a bunch of other interesting stuff around. One of them is the guy slurping milk loudly. He’s got black hair and pale skin, and blue eyes. He scratches his thigh and Ian can’t help but look and admire them. When he licks the milk from the corners of his mouth, Ian also notices his perfectly pink and pouty lips. Ian’s known he’s gay since high school but he’s only out to his family. This guy is definitely hot, but Ian wouldn’t even know what to do if he also turned out to be gay.

“You gonna stand there all night or what?” He asks during a commercial.  
Ian’s shoulders sag. He knows he was dumb to even think they’d invite him to a party, but part of him had hoped. His sister Fiona kept asking about his social life and he was tired of lying. He sat down on the futon and sighed. “I’m a loser.”

The guy grips his shoulder. “Hey…maybe so, but you’re still a person. You didn't deserve that."

Ian was surprised. “Wow, usually people pity me.”

The guy shrugs. “No use lying to your face. So, what are you gonna do?”

“What do you mean?”

“Payback. They dicked you over, right?”

Ian thinks for a minute then leans back. “I was thinking I’d just go back to my room. Act like none of this happened. Probably go back to doing whatever they say.”

The guy shakes his head and turns to him. “Nah, fuck that and fuck them, okay? Forget them, alright?”

“What do I do, though? They’re the only friends I have.”

“Well, I’m your new fucking friend, okay?”

“I don’t know your name. And I suck. Can’t even tell when I’m getting played. I’ll be a virgin forever and die alone,” Ian laments, putting his head in his hands.

“Stop shitting on yourself. I’m Mickey,” he holds his hand out.

Ian takes it, eager to feel the spark he’d felt before. “Ian.”

“Stick with me, Ian. I’ll help you.”

 


	2. Boyfriends

They hang out and Ian eventually goes back to his dorm. He thinks about Mickey all night and even dreams about him. The next day, Ian goes to eat breakfast alone like usual. He’s halfway finished when his friends finally show up, looking at each other with knowing smiles on their faces.

“Where were you Friday, Ian? You missed the party,” Zach says.

Ian keeps his head down, looking at the toast on his plate. “I know there wasn’t a party.”

They all look at each other amused. “Sure there was, buddy. You must’ve gone to the wrong place,” Ethan says.

Chester snorts into his coffee, not looking at Ian, and Jessie hits him in the arm while trying to hold back her own grin. Kyle is the only one who says nothing and looks bored.

“Must’ve,” Ian concedes, just wanting them to drop it. Except Zach goes on about the party in detail which makes Ian feel even worse because it means they never intended for him to be at their stupid party. They had fun without him and at his expense. He wants to leave, but he has no plans for the day and Chester is talking about a trip to the mall. Everyone agrees to go in the car that obviously doesn’t have enough seats for everyone.

“You can meet us there, Ian,” Ethan slaps him on the back.

“He can take my spot. I got homework,” Kyle finally speaks up and the mood immediately drops.

Before anyone can even come up with a new reason for Ian not to go with them, Mickey saunters over with a plate full of food.

“Ian! We hanging out again tonight?” Mickey asks.

Ian is surprised and flustered at first. He hadn’t really expected Mickey to show up, especially with his friends around. They all look at him now with confused faces. “Uh, ye-yeah, sure thing, Mick.”

“Who’s this, Ian?” Zach asks.

“I’m his friend. Who the fuck are you?” Mickey says before Ian can answer. His friends look so taken aback that Ian almost wants to laugh.

“We’re his friends,” Chester chimes in. He’s never strung those words together about Ian before, and he looks uncomfortable.

Mickey cocks an eyebrow. “Yeah? ‘Cause that shit you pulled wasn’t very friendly, was it?” He says it calmly with a smile, but it looks murderous. Even Ian is a little scared of what his new friend might do.

“He just fucked up the room,” Zach shrugs, looking away.

“It wasn’t our fault,” Jessie snarks, crossing her arms. Mickey looks at her and she looks away with a red face.

“What’re you doing now, Ian?” Mickey turns to Ian then.

“Uh…um—“

“He’s going to the mall with us,” Ethane says, almost territorial.

“Yeah,” everyone agrees but Kyle.

Mickey looks at all of them, making them shift in their chairs because they didn’t ever think they’d genuinely want Ian to hang with them. Ian realizes it’s only because he’s being taken away from them and he feels stupid for even getting involved with people like them.

“You want to go to the mall with these cunts?” Mickey asks him, and the difference is he actually cares what Ian wants. Jessie makes a scandalized sound, mouth popping open like she’s never been called worse than a bitch before. The rest of his friends look like they don’t know what to do. Kyle snickers, and Ian remembers that he was never shitty to him like the others.

Ian looks at them and slowly shakes his head. “What do you want to do then?”

“Go to the…library?” Ian tells the truth. He often spent his days there reading because he liked it, and not just because he had nothing else going on.

Mickey nods for him to get up and come with him, so he does.

“Got yourself a guard dog, Ian? After everything we’ve done for you?” Zach stands up, trying to look bigger than Mickey but he’s still shorter than Ian. It’s probably why he’s always knocked him down so he could feel like the alpha.

And Ian can see Mickey about to attack just to prove him right, but he stops him with a hand on his arm. Somehow Mickey immediately stops and looks at him. He bites his lip like he’s just realized something.

Ian turns to his former friends and stands up to his full height. He’s tired of slouching to feel smaller and invisible. “You haven’t done anything for me but help me realize I deserve better.”

Ethan laughs. Zach looks mad, while Chester looks confused. Jessie rolls her eyes but looks embarrassed. Kyle looks ashamed to be around them and is the only one who looks at Ian. He’s the only one who apologizes and Ian accepts it. He and Mickey leave them behind and Ian feels ten times lighter. And happier. Mickey shoves him playfully, looking proud, and Ian chases him across the campus.

“I thought we were going to the library,” Ian says, as they pass it.

“You were serious?” Mickey looks shocked but amused.

Ian shrugs, blushing a bit. “Kinda.”

Mickey shakes his head. “You really are a loser.”

Ian laughs, then says, “Nah, they’re the losers.”

Mickey wraps an arm around his shoulder and smiles at him. “Now you’re getting it. C’mon.”

They go back to Schaffer House and Ian looks up at the haunted window.

“There’s no fucking ghost, man. It’s just something seniors say to keep kids like you out,” Mickey teases.

“I’m eighteen,” Ian says, following him back to 2b.

“I’m twenty-two. You want a trophy?”

They both laugh as they sit on the futon. There are the sounds of the rest of the dorm finally waking up, but other than that it’s quiet. Mickey eats and Ian tries not to watch him. They sit in silence for a while, but it’s comfortable. This is what Ian had hoped for when he went away to college: the freedom to sit around in someone else’s room and do nothing if he wanted. But if he was honest, his dick wanted to do something. Instead, he cleared his throat to speak.

“Thanks for saying you were my friend back there.”

Mickey nods.

“You didn’t have to,” Ian admits.

“What do you mean?”

Ian sighs. “I mean, it’s cool you did that, but you don’t have to…keep being my friend.” Ian hates how insecure he is, but he knows he shouldn’t hope.

Mickey groans. “Enough with the self-loathing bullshit, Ian. People hate that shit.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, just…stop dumping on yourself. You’re not a loser because you’ve never fucked or like to read. You’re a loser cause some shitty people made you believe you are.”

Ian thinks about that for a minute and realizes there’s some truth behind it. He used to be confident and cool, but something changed when he first discovered he was gay. He didn’t like himself for it, but he grew out of that on his own. What he couldn’t shake was what everyone else thought. It got to him and he started to think he wasn’t as awesome as he thought. But he knows the truth now. He can’t give all those people credit. They’re wrong about him.

“I’m gay,” Ian blurts out.

Mickey looks at him but doesn’t say anything. He swallows and bites his lip. “Still doesn’t make you a loser.”

Ian grins. “Guess not…”

They’re quiet again. Mickey turns on the tv but keeps it low. “Look, Ian. When I said I’d be your friend, I meant it, alright? And what you did, what you said to them will stick more than me showing off my legal guns,” he chuckles, flexing his arm.

“You think so?”

Mickey pats him on the back and nods. “Definitely, but if those jerkoffs want a fight, I’ll be there.”

“Thanks, Mick.”

It’s silent again as they look at each other. Mickey licks his lips and his hand sinks down Ian’s back.

“I can help you with your other problem…” he says slowly, voice low.

Ian flushes. Mickey’s hand on his lower back goes straight to his dick. “Ye-yeah?”

Mickey nods, leaning in close and kissing him on the lips. Ian doesn’t know what to do. He’s never kissed anyone but his family. He doesn’t know how to move his head, or how much to open his mouth, or where to put his hands. Mickey takes care of his clear inexperience by taking gentle control. He pushes firmly against Ian’s lips and uses his tongue to open them. Ian follows his lead and kisses back, hoping it doesn’t suck and that Mickey won’t kick him out. Mickey takes Ian’s hands and puts one of them on his neck and the other on his growing dick. Ian gasps, feeling an erection other than his own for the first time. It’s hard and hot and when he squeezes, Mickey moans into his mouth. It sounds better than porn. They keep kissing and Ian thinks he’s getting the hang of it judging by Mickey’s twitching. When they pull away for air, they both curse and laugh. Mickey pushes Ian back on the futon so he’s laying down, then sucks and licks at his neck. Ian arches against him and chokes when their dicks rub together.

“Fuck, I’ve never done this before,” he breathes, pulling Mickey up for more kisses.

“Kinda…what virgin…means,” Mickey says, biting Ian’s lip.

Ian sighs. Their hands roam everywhere, groping and rubbing. They hump each other til they’re both moaning. They separate long enough to take their clothes off and make out some more with the added sensation of being completely naked. It feels amazing and Ian thinks his head might explode. Finally Mickey reaches under the futon and pulls out a bottle of lube. He shivers as he watches Mickey pour some on his fingers.

“Is it…is it gonna hurt?” He asks, feeling a little scared all at once.

“It’ll feel weird at first,” Mickey answers honestly, circling a lubed finger around Ian’s hole. “But once you relax it feels good.”

Ian nods. “I trust you.”

Mickey pushes his finger in slowly, little by little, and he’s right. It feels foreign with hints of pain and a little pleasure. Mickey tells him to breathe and push out, so he does and it starts to feel better. Ian looks at the ceiling to focus, but he feels Mickey wrap his lips around his dick. He sucks him off while he fingers him and Ian moans loudly, hips bucking in time with the dual pleasure. He’s hot all over and sweating. He wets his lips, as he watches what Mickey is doing to him. He feels his balls tighten and grabs Mickey’s arm.

“Fuck, wait…I’m gonna cum, hold on,” Ian drops his head back and tries to calm down. Mickey waits, pulling off and slowing the two fingers in Ian’s ass. He nods when his orgasm has receded and Mickey climbs up and kisses him for a while.

“Ready?” Mickey asks.

“Go slow.”

“Just relax. Stop me if I hurt you, ‘kay?”  
Ian nods and lets Mickey put his legs on his shoulders. He feels him line up after slicking his dick with more lube, then he prods at the ring of muscle until it gives. Ian shuts his eyes and grits his teeth, breathing hard.

“Hey, hey, look at me, Ian. Look at me,” Mickey says softly. He shifts down and captures his lips, the angle forcing him in deeper. Ian whimpers, opening his eyes and running his fingers through Mickey’s hair. Mickey keeps going until he’s all the way inside then he waits for Ian to adjust. They kiss some more until Ian starts to push back on his own, whining a little.

“Want it…I’m ready, Mickey, please,” Ian says, wrapping his arms around him.

Mickey starts to move, thrusting in and out slow at first then gradually picking up speed. “Fuck, you feel good,” he pants, pumping Ian harder.

“Oh..oh…oh….oh!” It’s not the same as Mickey’s fingers by a long shot. It burns a bit and he feels so full, but it’s nice and he can see what the big deal is. Mickey fucks him and kisses him, changing the angle so he hits a spot in him that makes him tremble. He strokes his dick and comes on his chest and hand.

Mickey pulls out and comes on the back of Ian’s thigh. He grabs a shirt and cleans Ian off, then they sit right on the futon and catch their breath for a moment. Their knees touch. Mickey throws a red blanket over both of them and leans back to rest.

“Did you like it?” He asks.

Ian thinks a second. “Yeah? I think so.” He winces a little when he moves.

“You okay? In pain?” Mickey asks, looking concerned.

“A little. Does it get better?”

“You get used to it.”

Ian nods. It was good, different than he expected. He doesn’t think he’d want to do it all the time, though. “Have you ever…taken it?”

Mickey turns red and looks at him. He bites his lip and nods. “Yeah. I’ve taken it.”

And something about that makes Ian’s dick harden again. He thinks about Mickey in the position he was just in, moaning and looking up at him. He thinks about him face down on the futon and saying his name, and he thinks he could come again.

“Do you like it?” He asks, wanting to know more because suddenly he feels this urge to do whatever Mickey likes.

Mickey swallows, looking down at Ian’s now obvious hard-on. He grins. “Mhm.”  
Ian hisses when Mickey reaches under the blanket and starts to stroke him.

“You’re big…I like’em big,” Mickey admits, looking Ian right in the eyes. “You ready for round two?”

Ian nods frantically. “I wanna…I wanna try…this time…fuck, I wanna—“

“Fuck me?” Mickey chuckles. Ian nods some more, protesting when Mickey lets him go but groaning when he straddles him. He catches his lips, kissing him and cupping his face. He grinds his ass down on Ian’s cock and Ian gasps, grabbing his cheeks and spreading them. Mickey finds the lube and coats his fingers again, this time directing them behind him into his own hole. Ian watches in awe and he smiles at him. Mickey raises up more and gets closer, rubbing his dick along Ian’s lips until they open up for him. Ian hungrily sucks him in, wanting to taste him and feel the weight and heat of his girth and the sticky precum on his tongue. Mickey fucks his mouth while he fucks himself with his fingers. Finally, Mickey pours lube over Ian’s big cock and sinks down on it til he’s fully seated.

“Oh, holy shit! Fuck, Mickey!” Ian cries out, as Mickey begins bouncing on him. He grips his shoulders and uses them to lift himself over and over. Mickey looks so hot and in control, riding him so good Ian can hardly stand it. He slows down and lets Ian feel where they’re connected; laughing hotly against his neck when Ian has to stop his movements entirely by holding him still. Once again, Ian has no clue what he’s doing but somehow this seems to come naturally to him. He kisses Mickey hard, flipping him onto the futon and pulling him to him by his thighs. He pins him down with his hips, settling between his legs so his shaft presses between his crack. Mickey’s breath hitches and he bares his throat for Ian. Ian sucks a hickey into his neck, as he slides back into him easily. He starts to thrust and Mickey shakes and hikes his thighs up higher on his waist. Now this he can see himself doing forever, especially with Mickey. He rolls his hips and tries to find the same spot Mickey found in him.

“Yeah, yeah, oh yeah…yeah, Ian! Fuck! Right there!” Mickey moans loudly.

It gives Ian more confidence, so he pulls out and turns Mickey over so he’s on his knees. His face is in the futon just like Ian imagined and Mickey looks so fucking sexy. Mickey meets him on every thrust and pump, moving so well Ian is hit with unfounded jealousy and his orgasm. He’s surprised he’s lasted this long and is glad he came before.

“I’m gonna cum, don’t stop,” Mickey warns with a whine. Ian wraps his hand around Mickey’s dick and jerks him off, still pounding into him. He feels Mickey tense up, then feels his cum on his hand as it shoots out onto the futon. “Uuugghh, yeah! Fuck! Oh my God, Ian!”

Ian wants to see his face so he quickly moves him onto his back. Mickey looks up at him, eyes half open and lips parted. Ian keeps fucking him through his aftershocks and Mickey takes it, wincing when he’s too sensitive. Ian can feel him clenching around him and his eyes look so pretty, and that’s what does it. He blows his load inside before he can pull out all the way and finishes on Mickey’s stomach with harsh grunts. He leans down and kisses Mickey, licking into his open mouth and collapsing on him.

“That was amazing. Does it feel like that all the time?”

Mickey laughs, brushing his fingers through Ian’s hair and down his back. His eyes are closed and he has a glow to him. All thoughts of the jerks he thought were his friends are gone the minute Mickey looks at him and smiles.

“Pretty much.”

“I think I’m a top.”

Mickey laughs again. “I think so too. Didn’t like bottoming, huh?”

Ian flushes, feeling the ache in his ass and remembering what it felt like with Mickey inside him. “I’ll have to try it again.”

Mickey nods, kissing him.

“Does this make us friends with benefits now?”

“It makes us…boyfriends,” Mickey says hesitantly, giving Ian room to object.

“Boyfriends," Ian agrees.

They spend the rest of the day together and Ian even spends the night. The weekend goes on into the week and Ian is actually excited to tell his sister about what’s going on when she calls. When they're not in class, they're together. Mickey holds his hand and proudly introduces Ian to some of his friends. Ian and Kyle hang out, and Ian is glad he has a friend. He doesn’t even feel bad when he sees Ethan or Zach and the rest around campus. They look miserable and nothing keeps them together as friends once they aren't bonding over making Ian's life hell. Ethan tries to start something when he sees Ian and Mickey kiss, but Mickey knocks him out with one punch. After that, none of them so much ass look Ian's way, and he's fine with that, although he wishes he could thank them.

Without them, he wouldn’t have met Mickey or found out he deserved someone like him.

Mostly he discovered he wasn’t a loser at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Let me know your favorite part!


End file.
